


Tik tak

by Sam (Oxymora97)



Series: w y g a s a m y [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kylo tylko wspomniany na końcu, Kylux - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, ale nie musi, interpretujcie to jak chcecie, jestem angstowym śmieciem, może być ship, wstawione bez sprawdzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymora97/pseuds/Sam
Summary: Po latach jako generał Najwyższego Porządku Armitage Hux nauczył się naginać dobę do swoich potrzeb i pracę godną tygodnia wykonywać w przeciągu jednego dnia. Są jednak sytuacje, w których nawet on nie spowolni zegara.





	Tik tak

_– ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty_  
_czas paluszkiem grozi_

\- Miron Białoszewski

 

Armitage Hux był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Musiał składać i przyjmować raporty, opracowywać plany kolejnych operacji, spotykać się z partnerami handlowymi, nadzorować treningi, przygotowywać wystąpienia przed żołnierzami, a między tym wszystkim jeszcze spać, jeść i opiekować się kotem. Jakkolwiek by się nie starał, zawsze zostawało coś więcej, czym nie zdążył się zająć, jakiś plik kartek, który odkładał na następny dzień czy nieodebrane połączenia, na które musiał oddzwonić, krótko mówiąc: dla ludzi takich jak on, doba wiecznie była za krótka.

Mimo wszystko nie narzekał (za bardzo) – wiedział, z czym wiąże się ranga generała i przyjął ją z całą świadomością, że oznacza to pożegnanie z jakimkolwiek wolnym czasem, a po tylu latach udało mu już się wdrożyć w taki tryb życia. Dzięki starannie wypracowanemu systemowi wykonywania zadań i segregowania ich według stopnia ważności zdołał wydłużyć dobę do trzydziestu godzin (i to bez przenoszenia się na planetę o wolniejszym ruchu obrotowym!), tym samym zwiększając ilość spraw ukończonych danego dnia do osiemdziesięciu dziewięciu procent z całości na ten dzień przeznaczonej.

Były jednak momenty, w których zwyczajnie nie można było oszukać czasu.

* * *

Niemal wszystkie ekrany na mostku dreadnoughta emanowały czerwonym światłem, manualnie przyciszony alarm wwiercał się w czaszkę, a z każdej strony padały coraz to gorsze informacje o stanie ich obrony.

— Są poza zasięgiem dużego działa, _sir_.

— Wszystkie działka bliskiego zasięgu wyeliminowane.

— Osłony na poziomie trzech procent.

— Sektor 5C odcięty.

Hux chodził między stanowiskami, świdrując wzrokiem wyświetlane przed nim wykresy i schematy. Patrząc na niego, mogło się wydawać, że wcale nie są w beznadziejnej sytuacji i że wszystko jest pod kontrolą: postawa, chód, a nawet mina niczym nie różniły się od innych misji, choć sam generał nie wiedział, jak to możliwe. Jakim cudem był wyprostowany i poruszał się sprężystym krokiem, kiedy jego nogi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały się zaraz pod nim załamać? Jakim cudem docierały do niego te wszystkie raporty, kiedy w uszach szumiał mu jego własny puls? Jakim cudem jego głos brzmiał tak samo jak zawsze, choć czuł jak serce wali mu gdzieś w gardle?

Nie był głupi – wiedział, że nie mieli szans i tylko idiota nie denerwowałby się w takiej chwili. Rebelianci ostrzeliwali ich z każdej możliwej strony, mozolnie ale uparcie dążąc do swojego celu. A ten był już blisko.

— Osłony padły.

Skinął głową i obrzucił załogę krótkim spojrzeniem. Ostatnim.

— Wysłać dziennik pokładowy najbliższej bezpiecznej jednostce — zarządził, kierując się w stronę centrum kokpitu i sam był pod wrażeniem, jak jego głos wciąż był twardy i nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Nie było sensu zarządzać ewakuacji – i tak nie mieli najmniejszej szansy, żeby zdążyć – nie wydał jednak rozkazu, aby zostali na miejscach. Jedna ostatnia próba charakteru. On sam nie zamierzał zginąć w bezsensownej próbie ucieczki, przynajmniej nad tą jedną rzeczą będzie miał kontrolę: umrze w centrum dowodzenia, na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, dumnie wyprostowany z rękoma splecionymi za plecami, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą. Przez okno już widział zbliżający się bombowiec Ruchu Oporu.

— Generale, żądanie połączenia od Naczelnego Wodza.

Kurwa.

Delikatnie zwrócił głowę w stronę kobiety, która patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie przerażona, a mimo to wciąż wykonująca swoje obowiązki. To mogła być szansa na przekazanie informacji o rebelianckiej flocie, na ostatni salut. Na pożegnanie.

Ale kątem oka już widział pierwsze bomby uderzające w ich statek, pod nogami czuł drżenie rozprzestrzeniających się wybuchów. Wziął głębszy wdech i z powrotem zwrócił się przed siebie, jeszcze bardziej się prostując, jakby chciał poprawić swoją pozę.

— Odrzucić.

Poczuł zbliżające się gorąco. Nie starczyło mu czasu.


End file.
